


Moonscene

by autotheisms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autotheisms/pseuds/autotheisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are diamonds on the floor you can’t take back.<br/>There’s an eyelash on the board, does she wear black?<br/>I called it, I called it, I called it…<br/>All the violence that I swore you could have back,<br/>There’s red varnish on the door, I don’t wear that.<br/>I called it, I called it, I called it the moon scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonscene

**MOONSCENE.**

_I called it, I called it, I called it the moon scene,_   
_It is a cruel dream:_   
_At the end of my day your gravity reaches_   
_Such a long way._   
_Here in the moon scene_   
_It is a cruel dream._

"Alphys? Al- oh my God, you scared me for a moment. It's late, what the hell are you even doing?" Undyne suppresses a large yawn as she lays eyes on the retired scientist, who appears deep in though and has no eye for Undyne.

"It's beautiful..." She mutters, continuing to pretend as if her girlfriend isn't even present. She seems rather off; and while that is her thing, it worries Undyne. Alphys seems oddly calm, despite the presence of anxiety in her voice. And never is Alphys calm, not even around Undyne. Once, she even said that she does not have the ability to 'even'.

"I've always dreamt of a scene like this," Alphys continues, her eyes set on the full moon. It's only been recent; their 'escape' to the surface, and yet, even here Alphys appeared to be uncomfortable. She always spoke so enthusiastically of the sun and the moon, of the stars up above in the sky, the rain that pours from huge clouds and so much more than Undyne couldn't even process. After all, Alphys can ramble on for hours, and even then her point wouldn't even be clear.

"It's cruel, that someone like me gets to see it. I don't deserve it, after everything that happened."

_Don’t share the past, if you won’t share your heart_   
_All that we share is the view of these stars._

"Alphys...?" Undyne tries, a puzzled look drawn across her face. It's not unusual for the scientist to behave in this way; it's quite her thing, however still worries Undyne, especially after knowing what her girlfriend may just be capable of. "But, uh, you're right, it's pretty, with the stars and all..."

  
Of course, Alphys has shattered her view of stars before by explaining that they're just huge rocks floating through space. But that only made them better for Undyne; she could not wait until one would crash into the earth; those rocks must be excellent training material.

  
Not that she needs to train, but still. She'd do it _just because she can_.

  
"....There's, uh, no need to look back on what you did, I don't care, y'know."

  
"I'm happy I got to see this with you." Alarming. Usually, Alphys isn't even able to ask Undyne something without stuttering and losing her grip on actual speech.  
But now here she is, glaring up at the moon with a calm expression, lips curled to a pleased smile as she speaks.

_There are diamonds on the floor you can’t take back._   
_There’s an eyelash on the board, does she wear black?_   
_I called it, I called it, I called it…_

Being around Alphys really is like walking in a field of mines; say one wrong thing and she'd literally explode. Well, not exactly like that, but in a certain, Alphys-like way.   
Now, the field is clear of mines and yet, Undyne is more careful than ever.

  
She even hesitates to touch Alphys' shoulder, scared that the other may just do somethin unexpected.

_All the violence that I swore you could have back._   
_There’s red varnish on the door, I don’t wear that._

"They should've been the ones to see this, Undyne. I don't deserve it." Alphys, much to Undyne's surprise, shrugs off her hand and glances at the fish-like monster, the dim moonlight reflected in her eyes, revealing the fact that she's crying. Or rather, on the verge of tears. Undyne immediately wants to soothe her, or, well, punch her for these thoughts, however Alphys denies all affection even before Undyne tries anything with just a single motion.

  
Something is wrong, and Undyne has the strong feeling she doesn't even want to know.

  
"Uh, Alphys, everyone's forgiven you. I mean, Toriel's working on it, but y'know, the others... the human... _me_..."

_I called it, I called it, I called it the moon scene,_   
_It is a cruel dream._   
_From up so high, I can hardly decide_   
_If you’re waving hello or waving goodbye._   
_Here in the moon scene_   
_It is a cruel dream._   
_Don’t share the past, if you won’t share your heart_   
_All that we share is the view of these stars._

"They deserved peace... and I gave them the exact opposite..." Alphys turns to the sky again, clearly absent-minded and still refusing any affection, no matter how small the gesture.  
"Are you even listening to me?" Undyne snorts, forcing the scientist to turn around by grasping her shoulders, _forcing_ her into an embrace.

  
That's when she notices something isn't as it is supposed to be.

_There are diamonds on the floor you can’t take back._   
_There’s an eyelash on the board, does she wear black?_   
_I called it, I called it, I called it…_   
_All the violence that I swore you could have back,_   
_There’s red varnish on the door, I don’t wear that._   
_I called it, I called it, I called it…_

Alphys isn't moving. Her body is slowly decaying; slowly turning to nothing but a pile of dust.

  
"....What.... what have you..?!" Desperation clouds Undyne's mind as she clutches to the unconscious body, faintly aware of the tears that trickle down her face.

_And I’ll be in the back of your mind,_   
_I’ll be at the front of the line,_   
_And I’ll be in the back of your mind,_   
_I’ll be at the front of the line,_   
_Waiting for you…_

"ALPHYS!" Undyne cries out, violently rocking the body back and forth despite being fully aware of what's coming next. It shouldn't have been like this. Sure, she knows that Alphys is fully capable of such a thing - but she was supposed to be the one to keep her girlfriend from this, whatever it might be.

  
_She's not coming back._

  
It takes a moment, but eventually, Alphys' body vanishes in thin air, all the while Undyne desperately tries to wake her up with whatever methods necessary.   
If she would've known this would happen, she'd have locked Alphys somewhere she wouldn't be able to actually hurt herself. But yet, here they are, as Undyne's words fear takes place-  
and she can't do a thing about it.

_There are diamonds on the floor you can’t take back._   
_There’s an eyelash on the board, does she wear black?_   
_I called it, I called it, I called it…_   
_All the violence that I swore you could have back,_   
_There’s red varnish on the door, I don’t wear that._   
_I called it, I called it, I called it the moon scene._

"I'm so sorry, I, Alphys... damnit, Alphys!! Please, just, just say something?!" Hysterical noises she cannot suppress leave her lips, a feeling of dread suddenly consuming her as she utters a loud cry.

  
_She's **gone**. There's **nothing** left._

**Author's Note:**

> So I was upset and this happened. Im so sorry Ill write something fluffy one day i swear i love this ship to pieces


End file.
